


Adopting Denny

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike adopt a dog





	Adopting Denny

“Mikey, I’d like to talk to you about something”, you said sweetly. The sweet aroma of French toast filled the apartment. You sat the platter on the table along with bacon and orange juice.

Mike raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You’re calling me Mikey and made my favorite breakfast. How bad is it?”

“Nothing bad. I was thinking about adopting a dog from the shelter”, you explained. “Just a small one. I was looking online and there are so many that need good homes. They’re already spayed or neutered. Plus since they’re not puppies, no potty training or chewing.”

Mike studied you over his mug of coffee. “We’ll go check the shelter out, get more info. Not promising anything.”

Yips and barks greeted you when you opened the front door of the shelter. One of the volunteers escorted you through to the kennel. She asked about work schedules, apartment size, etc and you filled her in. “This is Denny. He is a surrender. His previous owner recently passed away.”

Looking into Denny’s eyes you could see his sadness, which caused your eyes to well up. Turning your gaze to Mike, “That is so sad, babe. Just look at him.” Mike shifted his eyes from you to Denny. His face softened.

The volunteer took Denny out of his cage. He was timid at first. His tail barely wagging. You held your hand out for him to sniff. His demeanor changed. He was jumping up, licking your face, and his tail wagging a hundred miles an hour. “He’s not responded to anyone like that before”, the volunteer informed you.

Mike knelt down and got the same greeting from Denny as you. He laughed, “I guess he picked us.”


End file.
